The Scholar's Novel
by TheDoctorHatesApples
Summary: The Master has escaped the Timelock, and has gone back in time to take over the Earth, once again the Doctor and his companions stop him. Usually the Master doesn't notice or care about the Doctor's companions, but this one catches his eye. Definitely Master/OC, and there is no point in saying OC/OC, but I'm saying it anyways. I only own my oc's and the story. (Doctor Who (c) BBC)
1. The Library

Authors Note:

Hello there! This is my very first fan fiction, and to be honest, I am quite worried it won't be any good, but still, I can try!

In this story, the Master has escaped the time lock he was trapped in at the End of Time pt.2, and goes back in time to take over Earth, like we didn't expect that *rolls eyes* and once again to be stopped by the Doctor. Usually the Master doesn't notice or care about the Doctor's companions, but this one catches his eye.

Slight River/Doctor, definitely Master/OC, and there is no point in saying OC/OC, but I'm saying it anyways.

I'm **really** nervous about writing this, so all reviews are treasured.

Warm Regards,

_The Doctor Hates Apples_

* * *

**_Brittany walked around the busy London corner, too preoccupied by her phone to notice the sudden materialization of a Police Box._**

"No, I'm heading to the Library, I need to check out some stupid book, and I ain't paying for it." She told her boyfriend,"Maybe we can go to l'arrêt de temps afterwards?"Brittany pushed open the doors to the Library, and walked in "Alright, see you then, bye."

The Library was beautiful, the main room had a large chandelier, split into two levels,and had bookcase after bookcase of never-ending books, but Brittany just stared at her phone, texting.

"Hello," a brunette said popping up from behind the counter.

"Hi, can the computers here help me find a book I'm looking for?"Brittany asked assuming she was the librarian.

"Yes, there in the room to your right."

"Thank you."

If Brittany actually paid attention, she would have noticed the library was empty, except for her and the brunette.


	2. Evil Salt n' Pepper Shakers

Authors Note:

Sorry the last chapter was so short; it was very late at night, so I had to finish it.

This chapter is dedicated to my friends, whom the OCs are based off of, and _Angel of Randomosity_. Thanks for the comment.

Warm Regards,

_The Doctor Hates Apples_

_**Brittany walked into the computer room and turn on the computer.**_

"Work you hunk o' junk!" Brittany yelled at the computer, "My Grandmother is younger than you!" she kicked the computer tower, and finally it sparked to life. Knowing the start up would take a while, she pulled out her phone, no signal. Sighing in frustration, she walked over to the window, and looked out at the busy city of London.

'_Oh, the circus must be coming to town.' _She thought seeing gold robots roaming through London. Then she noticed the crowds inaudible screaming and running. Finally, she got a good look at one of them.

'_What the hell is that?' _The robot looked like a salt shaker with two toilet plungers, one for a hand, one for an eye, and another hand was a whisk like thing.

Then an _evil salt shaker_, as Brittany nicknamed them, shot a man with a laser from their whisk hand. A man's flesh glowed a sickly green color, and she could see his skeleton. Then his skeleton became invisible, and his flesh was a normal color. "Is he O.K.?" She asked aloud.

"No, he's dead." Someone from behind her said


	3. Exterminate!

Authors Note:

Second chapter today! Hope you like it! The next one will be longer. You get to find out what those evil salt and pepper shakers are, although, you probably already had some guesses on what they are.

Warm Regards,

_The Doctor Hates Apples_

* * *

_**Brittany turned around to see the brunette she saw earlier.**_

She got a good look at her, she was tall, had curly brown hair, and grey eyes. She wore a short sleeved white blouse, with a charcoal grey jacket. A slim black belt with a silver buckle was looped around her light grey skirt. And oddly enough she looked like she was about twenty-three years old, but she had a black cane.

"The Daleks exterminated that poor man." She stated.

"D-Daleks?"

"Those machines are called Daleks."

"Daleks?"

"Yes, Daleks."

"what kind of a name is that?"

"An evil one."

"Ho- How do you know all this?"

"It's my job."

"No, really how?"

"We need to get out of here, now." The brunette commanded, grabbing Brittany's hand, dragging her into the main room.

Then the Daleks shot down the door and walked, more like rolled, into the Library.

_Exterminate!_

_Exterminate!_

_Exterminate!_


	4. Cherry Pie

Authors Note:

Here it is: a long chapter.

FYI

- I was **not **eating a piece of pie while I was writing this, but I wish I was.

-I'm hoping to introduce the Master and a new OC next Chapter.

Also, I have a question for you. Who do you think the Master is going to fall in love with?

…. I'm not gonna tell you and ruin it, but just think.

Warm Regards,

_The Doctor Hates Apples_

_Exterminate!_

_Exterminate!_

_Exterminate!_

Brittany screamed so loud that the brunette's ears started to ring.

"Will you stop screaming!" The girl yelled at Brittany.

_Exterminate!_

_Exterminate!_

_Exterminate!_

The brunette took a gun out of her jacket.

"Please, please, pleeaassee tell me that will stop them!" Brittany almost begged

"Of course not, it will only delay them long enough for us to get out of here. Stand back!" She said taking the gun and aiming it at the chandelier.

_Exterminate!_

_Exterminate!_

_Exterminate!_

The girl with the gun shot the chain from which the chandelier hung, causing it to crash to the floor blocking the door and crushing two Daleks. Grabbing Brittany's hand she dragged her down a hallway.

"Run up the stairs, you'll be safe. They don't want you, they want me."

"Were are you going?"

"Any where and everywhere" The brunette answered, and started running down the hall.

"What?!" Brittany started running after her.

_Exterminate!_

_Exterminate!_

_Exterminate!_

Finally Brittany caught up to the strange girl, who was unlocking a bookcase.

_Click!_

The book case swung open and the girl walked in, loosely swinging the door closed.

_Exterminate!_

_Exterminate!_

_Exterminate!_

Not hesitating, Brittany ran after her into the bookcase.

"What the hell kind of a book case is this! It's bigger on the inside!"

"It's not a bookcase."

"What is it?"

"That's complicated."

"Then explain."

"It's a TARDIS, it stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, it can go almost anywhere in space and time."

"You're a loon."

_Exterminate!_

_Exterminate!_

_Exterminate!_

"And you should have listened. "The girl said shutting the TARDIS door. "We need to leave now, any preferences when or where we should go?"

"Hmmm…. how about modern day Paris."

"Define modern, and which Paris."

"Paris, France 2013, if you honestly think this is going to work, then you're mental!"

"Oh, I am mental, and this **is **going to work. Also I don't know how to drive this 100% properly, so hang on to something!"

"Excuse me!"

"What?"

"So you're telling me, that there are killer robots chasing after us-"

"Actually, they're not robots."

"-and you have a time machine that you can't fly."

"I can, just not well."

"So what are we waiting for?"

"You to stop talking"

"Fine, let's Go!"

"Incredible! We are really in Paris!"

"Yes we are."

"Who are you?"

"That's complicated."

"Is that your answer for everything?"

"No, only for complicated things"

"A name isn't complicated."

"Yes it is, it is so complicated."

"Then what should I call you?"

"Call me the Scholar."

"You're a loon."

"Is that your response for everything?"

"Yep!"

"Ok then, let's go to a bakery!"

"A bakery?"

"Yes! To get pie, cherry pie, I **love **cherry pie!"


	5. Demands

Authors Note: I am not going to write more until I receive at least 10 favorites, or 5 reviews.


	6. Sorry

Author's note:

Terribly sorry to tell everyone this, but I will be gone for the next week or so. I am going to _**Disney World!**_

I want to thank the Angel of Randomosity for her continual standby.


	7. Elanor

Thank you! Thank everyone! Especially:

**~The Angel of Randomosity**

**~ObsessedFableFreak**

**~Taki-nee-chan**

**~TheDoctorsMistress**

**~anayu123**

**~Protagonist of Life**

You've held up your end of the Bargain, time to hold up mine: new chapters!

And due to requests I am making the chapters longer, but this means it will take longer.

Warm Regards,

- TheDoctorHaterApples

* * *

**Elanor walked through Buckingham House, looking for Queen Victoria's children.**

"Children, it is time to sleep." Elanor said cheerily.

"We don't want to go to bed." Victoria Adelaide Mary said, whom was the oldest of the five.

"Well, if you won't go to bed," Elanor paused for suspense, in her usual silly manner, "Then you will not be awake in time to go to the beach tomorrow."

"No! We want to stay up _and _go to the beach!" Albert said, on the brink of a tantrum.

"I know you do, but you need to go to bed." Elanor said picking the seven year old up, and carrying him to his room. Tucking him into bed she kissed his forehead and said good night, and moved on to the next child, and then so on and so forth.

When she was tucking in Helena, who was only two, she repeated the same process, but right before she closed the door she heard the child say

"You are the best nanny I've ever had."

"And you're the best child I've ever had." she replied truthfully. Then she closed the door and headed to the servants quarters.

* * *

**Brittany was getting more excited, worried, and curious by the minute.**

"_The_ _Scholar,_ what kind of a name is that?"

"It's not my name, it's my-"

"Will I be able to return to my time?"

"Well, an old friend of mine should sort out the Dalek problem, so-"

"Are you from future Earth? What's it like?"

"Actually I'm not from-"

"Well, you can't be from the past with tech like that!"

"I'm not from-"

"You're an alien aren't you?"

"It depends on what you mean by-"

"Do you only have three fingers?"

"As you can see I have five-"

"Do you have tentacles?"

"No, I don't have-"

"Do you have more than one eye?"

"What _movies_ have you been-"

"How do you look human, but you're not."

"I don't look human, you look-"

"Nope, you look human, were you just messing with me?"

"No, I don't look human-"

"Am I dreaming?"

Fed up with being cut off by Brittany's question, she decided to answer her last question by slapping her.

"What the hell!"

"Let me finish, I will answer all your questions."

"Fine. How old are you?"

* * *

**Da-da-da-bum**

******Da-da-da-bum**

**********Da-da-da-bum**

**Da-da-da-bum**

A man with shaggy blonde hair walked through Victorian London. Damn, he was stuck on stupid Earth.

**Da-da-da-bum**

******Da-da-da-bum**

**********Da-da-da-bum**

**Da-da-da-bum**

****_At least they are much more primitive this time around. _He thought, a plan already begging to form in his head. _Now, where is Westminster?__  
_


	8. What the hell have I signed up for!

**Hey there ^J^ **

**~I want to welcome WelshWeevil to the party!**

**~In this chapter, this silly little pwp turnes into a real story featuring a plot! ^J^ **

**~Thank you for sticking with me, sorry for the late update, 8th grade summer work sucks.**

**~I got a DeviantArt account! So I will be posting drawings of my stories.**

**Warm Regards**

**TheDoctorHatesApples**

* * *

**The Doctor walked around in a Library in twenty first century London, readings said that there is remnants of Huon energy particles.**

That could mean two things: humans were experimenting with it, probably Torchwood, or Time Travel, both were not good signs. Worse thing was Daleks were here, and they were chasing someone, someone specific. Luckily, they managed to escape, and the Doctor saved the world from the Daleks again, but not with out learning something very ominous and forboding.

* * *

**Elanor changed into her nightgown, and walked over to one of the windows in the Servants' Quarters.**

The London skyline was very much different to that of her home country's capital: Paris. Oh, how she missed that skyline, but fate would never let her return. No matter how sad it made her she could never go back. France had ludicrous punishments, for the tinniest of pickpockets. It hurts her stomach to think what her punishment would be, but it was obvious, she would be killed.

* * *

**Brittany wandered in the** _**TARDIS,**_ **keeping track of where she was going so she would not get lost.**

Brittany turned a corner, and realized she had been here before, this was the hall that _The_ _Scholar _and Brittany's room was in. Startled by her thoughts she corrected did not share a room, they had separate rooms. That was awkward.

Brittany decided to go back around the corner she had just turned, only to find her self in the same hallway.

Annoyed, and slightly creeped out, she turned the corner once more, and again the hallway with the bedrooms.

"This is _not _what I signed up for! I signed up for traveling through time and space in a time machine, not a fun house!" she muttered. Then she heard the TARDIS make a sound quite similar to when a printer jams. Then she remembered _the Scholar_ mentioning something being alive before Brittany cut her off with another question. Seeing enough sci-fi movies she decided to try and talk to the _TARDIS. "_Are you trying to show me something?"

"Yes," a computerized voice answered.

"What is it?" Then all the lights dimmed except for the light above _the Scholar's _bedroom. Hesitant, she let herself in.

The room was slightly smaller than hers, and was crowded with books, scrolls, and other scientific and literary objects. She spotted a large stained glass window of what looked somewhat like a snow globe in a red sea, but the snow globe didn't have any snow, and it looked like a city was inside of it. Glancing around she spotted _the Scholar _sitting in a chair, with her head back looking up at the ceiling. Assuming she was sleeping Brittany walked up to her, trying to get a good look at her.

When she saw _the Scholar'_s face, she was paralyzed with fear. Her mouth was open as if she was screaming, and her teeth were like that of a piranha. Her eyes were wide open, and were solid white, no pupils, no irises, just pure white eyes.


	9. Overreaction

Privyet!

Sorry this is a medium-length chapter. Yesterday, I tripped and fell on top of my hands, and it hurt. It hurt **a lot. **I couldn't move my fingers for half an hour! Just typing this hurts like crazy!

Paka!

TheDoctorHatesApples

PS:

Push to Shove...

you are awesome.

* * *

**Backing away slowly, Brittany exited the room.  
**

"That was mentally scaring" Brittany said, "Maybe, I'm overreacting, she is an alien after all."

* * *

**The Doctor walked into the TARDIS, to find she was going batshit crazy.**

"What's wrong old girl?" the Timelord said looking at her monitors.

He couldn't believe it, she found another TARDIS in twenty first century Paris, France, Earth!

Then sudden horror and excitement dawned upon him, he realized there was only one other other person who could have a TARDIS.

* * *

**Brittany started walking to the kitchen, still a little startled after seeing _the Scholar_ looking like a space piranha. **

Then Brittany realized she hadn't been in this kitchen before, and it probably had a lot of buttons and machines that Brittany wouldn't know how to work. She was realived to see that it had many of the same appliances her apartment had.

Looking around in the cabinets, she found a mug, which she filled with water in the sink, and put it in the microwave and turned it on. Opening more cabinets and cupboards, she found some tea packets.

There were many flavors including one called _Silver Tea._ 'That sounds delicious' she thought taking the bag out of the envelope.

* * *

**The Doctor ran around the Control room, pulling levers, pushing buttons, and turning knobs. Setting the course for the other TARDIS.  
**

He hoped to land close to it, maybe a few meters away.

* * *

**Brittany took the mug full of boiling water out of microwave, if that's what it was, and placed the tea bag in the mug.  
**

_~ Two minutes later~_

Taking out the tea bag she added five sugar cubes, and was about to take a sip when she heard a weird noise.

_**VWORP!**_

_**VWORP!**_

_**VWORP!**_

One of those old time-y police boxes materialized in the kitchen. A man wearing suspenders and a bow tie popped out.

"Hello there!" He said.

At this point Brittany was internally screaming, and she dropped her mug of tea, causing it to shatter on the floor.


	10. Flashbacks

Ciao!

Readers I suggest you go to a tornado shelter, because a plot-twister is coming your way!

~ TheDoctorHatesApples

* * *

**Somehow, Brittany managed to keep a straight face when the man wearing a bow tie greeted her.**

Sighing she realized after what she had been through this past few days, it really wasn't worth dropping the mug of silver tea. That poor mug.

"Hello, now who the bloody hell are you?" she asked trying to say it as calm as possible.

"I'm the Doctor, and-"

"Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"Uh huh, and just the Scholar too." Brittney said under her voice.

"Now you must be a companion, that's odd, I didn't think the Master would be too keen on getting a companion."

* * *

**The Scholar snapped out of her trance breathing heavily.**

She looked at her mirror frustrated, she hadn't had an episode like that for what felt like a lifetime. Worst thing was Brittney saw it.

Why was she still going through this, she thought she had flushed it out of her system. She felt so angry flash backing to how it came to be, but mostly, she felt helpless.

* * *

**=Flashback=**

**Elanor walked back to the Bonnefoy's residence from a market in Paris.**

The Bonnefoys were a wealthy family with many children, many spoiled children. Needless to say, they were brats, as were their parents. But Elanor needed work, and the Bonnefoys hired her to take care of their children.

When Elanor finally reached the mansion, she noticed the door was wide open. She walked in to see Monsieur Bonnefoy's body sprawled out on his stomach, with a knife in his back.

The entire family had been murdered, but they had no enemies, so the police suspected Elanor. When she learned of this, she gathered all her money, and hopped on the nearest boat to England.

=End of Flashback=

Only recently did Elanor realize that her actions made her look incredibly guilty.

* * *

**Brittany stared in confusion at the so called _Doctor. _**

"The _Master?"_ she asked looking confused.

"Yes, isn't that who you were making the tea for?"

"No, the tea is for me."

"Are you a Timelord?"

"Am I a timeline?"

"No, Time_lord."_

_"_No, I'm human."

"You do realize that if you had drank that tea, you would die quickly and-"

"WHAT!"

"That was silver tea, made from silver trees-"

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT WAS MADE OF REAL SILVER?!"

"Yes."

For once Brittany was speechless.

* * *

**Elanor looked out the window in the servants' quarters.**

She had started crying while she was looking at the city. She didn't want to see the city anymore. As she turned away, something caught her eye.

It was a man dressed in odd robes. Elanor knew the British wore different clothes, but these were odd even by their standards. He was wearing very loose clothing, almost all of it was black.

* * *

**Brittany was incredibly confused.  
**

"So you're telling me I was about to drink liquid silver?"

"It's not liquid silver, it's silver tea! Now who drives this TARDIS?"

"The Scholar-"

"Let's go meet him them!"

"Erm, Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"_She _is a girl."

"Yes, I know, and _he_ is a boy, and _it_ is gender neutral! Isn't the English language so fun!"

"What."

* * *

**The Scholar walked around pointlessly, as she did when she was thinking.  
**

Then she heard people talking someone else was in her TARDIS.

"Yes, I know, and _he_ is a boy, and _it_ is gender neutral! Isn't the English language so fun!" she heard a man say.

"What." Brittany said.

"Who are you?" The Scholar asked walking into the kitchen. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" she said pointing at the blue box.

"It's a TARDIS, it is the same thing as we're in right now." the man said gesturing to the room.

"But we're in a kitchen-" Brittany started, but was cut off by the Scholar.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Doctor, and I was about to ask you the same question."

"I am the Scholar, and what are you doing here?"

"Well, your not the Master, and your not human... what are you?"

"Tezkarian."

"How did you find this TARDIS?"

"That is quite a long story."

"I'd like to hear it!" Brittany interrupted.

"I love stories!" the Doctor said acting like a child.

* * *

**=Flashback=**

**A young girl ran down an empty street attempting to escape her pursuers.**

_You will be upgraded_

"Here come with me!" Someone called to her.

Not caring who or what it was, she followed the sound of the voice. Anything was better than being _upgraded._

* * *

**"Soon, she taught me how to fly the TARDIS." The Scholar said telling her story.**_  
_

"Not well." Brittany scoffed.

"But one day she just disappeared into the TARDIS, I haven't seen her since."

"So somewhere in this TARDIS a Timelord is hiding."

"She actually never told me if she was a Timelord-"

"This is too dangerous, all of you could shred the fabric of space and time! No, I am taking you two back to your homes." The Doctor declared.

"What! Who are you to decide!" Brittany screamed

"I have no home to go back to!"

"I'll figure something out." The Doctor said in a serious manner.

* * *

**Brittany didn't have much of her stuff to gather up, but the Scholar had two suitcases.  
**

They entered the Doctor's TARDIS, who was running around the control room pulling levers, pushing buttons, and flipping switches.

"Brittany! You're up first!" he said in a childish manner.

Soon the TARDIS landed and Brittany walked out. The Scholar ran after her, hoping for a hug good bye.

"Wait this isn't the right century-" the Doctor said annoyed.

_BANG_

A gunshot had gone off, and the Scholar tumbled backward, bleeding profusely from the gunshot hole in her chest.


End file.
